


Vita.....Non sempre è semplice

by middlenight



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlenight/pseuds/middlenight
Summary: Come odiare, amare e confessarsi tra il rumore di proiettili e sentimenti!!!
Relationships: Flash Thompson & Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson





	Vita.....Non sempre è semplice

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ci siamo....se state per leggere questa mini-storia ;  
> (E per questo vi ringrazia )  
> vuol dire che finalmente mi sono decisa a pubblicarla  
> (oppure l'ha semplicemente finita...)  
> Questa è la prima volta che scrivo una storia di questo genere  
> (Ma non la prima volta che l'immagina....)  
> Oh, insomma sono emozionata, impaziente.... e tu; non mi stai aiutando!!!  
> ( E non nè HO neanche voglia!!! )  
> Ah sì, prova te all'ora ha scrivere una storia!!!  
> ( Se avessi scritto su di loro, sarebbe stato meglio !!! )  
> Ma io amo e shippo Spiderpooll !!!  
> ( Ed io Nooooooo, ma tu mi hai ascoltata, col C***O, io volevo Venom !!! )  
> Ma ci sarà anche lui!!!  
> ( Ma non stanno insieme !!! )  
> Ok, adesso basta, siamo ridicole  
> (Parla per te)  
> Ma guarda caso, Tu , sei parte di me!!!  
> (Non l'ho chiesto io )  
> Ahhhhhh, posso far iniziare la storia?!?!?!  
> (E chi te l'ho impedisce???)  
> Bene...Buona lettura.  
> (Spero che vi vada di traverso!!!)  
> Nightmare Night!!!  
> (Sentirete ancora scrivere di me)  
> Iniziamo!!!  
> (Ci rivedremmo presto Middle Night)  
> FALLA FINITA!!!

New York, la grande mela; conosciuta anche come la città che non dorme mai.  
Chi vi ci abita lo può confermare, poiché a dispetto dell'orario  
e della sanità mentale che si possiede, ciò che vi circonderà sarà in un perpetuo movimento.  
(Dalle macchine alle conversazioni, dal cibo hai gabinetti....)  
Fino ad arrivare ad un particolare tipo di persone che l'abitano i criminali e i suoi supereroi, eccetto per uno di questi ultimi.  
Si poteva definire come l'anti-eroe per eccellenza: del tutto fuori di testa con una completa assenza delle buone maniere;  
(aggiungetevi anche un pizzico di poco igiene) e avrete la perfetta descrizione del nostro protagonista.  
Conosciuti da tutti come, Deadpool il mercenario, (Solo per pochi era anche Wade Wilson), era un "turista" abitudinario di quella città, l'ho era per una buona manciata di motivi personali, una percentuale di essi era per lavoro l'altra era il negozio di Tachos dove prendeva spesso spettacolo del suo ragno preferito, che sembrava avere una vera dedizione per quel pezzo di strada, forse vi sarà il suo quartier generale da quelle parti....ma non aveva mai avuto l'opportunità di sperimentarlo o scoprirlo.

Comunque, il motivo attuale della sua visita era per lavoro e quella volta non era dei più semplici, sopratutto per il suo modo di fare e d'agire.....doveva dare la caccia ad uomo in cambio di una bella e grossa ricompensa, l'unico problema......doveva prenderlo vivo, il che complicava le cose.  
L'aveva inseguito per diversi stati ed ora era ha tanto così nel prenderlo.....

Doveva giocarci il tutto per tutto.

<< Cimichanga!!! Quel pezzo di m***a, è veloce a uscire !!! >>

[Se non ti fossi fatto vedere con quel bazooka in mano, "Mister valgo bigliettoni" non sarebbe salito sul veicolo, che hai addirittura perso di vista, nel frattempo che   
quei Gorilloni si divertivano a investirci di botte più volte!!!]

<< E' stato più forte di me, quel bazooka era l'entrata in scena perfetta, lui mi avrebbe visto, se la sarebbe fatta sotto, mi avrebbe pregato di non ucciderlo, detto   
fra noi non l'avrei fatto..... >

[Altrimenti niente grana...]

<< Vedi stai attento pur essendo un fantasma di coscienza >>

[.............]

<< Comunque dov'ero... >>

[Eri ha "mi avrebbe pregato di non ucciderlo"]

<< Ah, sì....dicevo, mi avrebbe pregato, l'avrei picchiato per il culo che mi ha fatto fare nel prenderlo. Poi mi avrebbe seguito come un cagnolino e avrei preso la grana e visto che c'eravamo avrei felicemente spesso un po di tempo con Spidey al nostro Tachos   
preferito >>

[Bene....ma visto il cretino che sei, è andato tutto all'aria.

Ora dimmi come facciamo a riprenderlo???]

<< Con la nostra cintura, ovviamente !!! >>

[MA SE NON SAPPIAMO LA SUA POSIZIONE CI SPOSTEREMO SOLO A CASO IO E LUI GUADAGNEREBBE ULTERIORE TEMPO!!!]

<< Ahhhhh, se detto così tutto può sembrare una C****a >>

[Tu ne fai diverse di C*****e]

<< E hai visto anche tu quanto possono essere grosse >>

[Ahhhh, tu e il tuo maledetto doppio senso di m***a]

<< Se non ti garba fai le valigie come ha fatto Pudore >>

[Come se fosse possibile, sono rilegato qui dentro con te....]

<< Ahhh, che p***e, senti non ho voglia di ficcare la spada nel cervello, solamente per zittirti e già abbastanza una serata di m***a >>

[E' colpa tua che se nè andata a p****e]

Mentre quei due stavano "discutendo" uno dei Gorilloni che avevano affrontato prima, stava riprendendo coscienza....  
Vicino a lui vi erano altre quattro figure inanimate,

(Non nel senso di decedute, o almeno non tutte, erano semplicemente incoscienti a causa dello scontro e dal dolore subito ) nel provare a tirarsi su; prendere il telefono nella tasca dei pantaloni per poter chiamare la polizia e un ambulanza gli sfuggi un grido di dolore, poiché non si era accorto di avere il braccio spezzato.

<< Ah, sì, ed io ti dico...... >>

[Zitto]

<< Exciuze moi??? Ti rendi conto a chi lo stai dicendo??? >>

[Sì analfabete, ora chettati!!!]

<< Non so se ti stai rendendo conto di quello che dici.... >>

[Forse non mi renderò conto di quello che dico ma di quello che sento, sì invece]

<< .................. >>

Chiudendo finalmente la bocca Deadpool, potette rendersi conto  
del rinvenimento del uomo da lui antecedentemente pestato.

Si girò verso di lui e con un sorriso da gatto Chesire, ben nascosto dalla sua maschera nera e rossa di Spandex, si avvio verso di lui saltando come ragazzina su un campo di fiori.

<< La, la la, ma guarda qui chi abbiamo.... >>

[Sei un psicopatico!!!]

L'uomo preso dal terrore prese la sua pistola munita ancora di pochi colpi, che scarico tutti sul pazzo che aveva di fronte.

<< C***o, adesso sembrerò uno scola pasta ambulante.

Bene niente più Mister simpatia !!! >>

[Non l'ho eri neanche prima]

<< Zitto tu !!! >>

L'uomo lo fisso confuso, non comprendendo a chi si stesse riferendo.

<< Oh, scusami, è vero tu non puoi sentirlo, che maleducato, ma adesso mi farò perdonare.... >>

Prese una delle sue spade che teneva dietro al groppone. Puntandola sul suo volto.

<< All'ora da quello che vedo la tua serata può finire in due modi: il primo, tramite una scappatina all'ospedale circondato da poliziotti e da belle o almeno si spera, infermiere che ti cureranno il tempo necessario per farti sbattere in galera ancora vivo, In Second Time prevedo la tua fossa. Ora quali delle due si realizzerà >>

Il Gorillone lo fissava impietrito dalla paura, pregando per la prima opzione.

<< Bene concorderai con me, che la prima opzione sia la migliore per entrambi....perciò se vuoi che si averi devi solo dirmi dov'è andato a ficcarsi quel pezzo di M****a che ti ha assoldato e che mi è scappato per l'ennesima volta !!! >>

<< ................... >>

<< ............. >>

[L'hai rotto???]

<< Bene, vediamo se questo ti farà sciogliere la lingua !!! >>

Tenendo ancora stretta alla sua mano la spada la conficco nel terreno a pochi centimetri dai testicoli del povero disgraziato.

[Uaoooo!!! questo funziona sempre]

<< Lo so !!! >>

Quelle parole gli rimbombavano nel petto come un pavone.

<< Non so dove può essere adesso.... >>

L'immediata risposta del soggetto lo fece sedere per terra con la testa sulle ginocchia.

<< Amico, così non andiamo affatto bene, lo sai... >>

Strinse maggiormente il manico della sua arma

<< ....Ma s'ho dove puoi trovarlo!!! Ha l'abitudine di frequentare tutte le sere un particolare circolo che nasconde al suo interno un strip club, se mi lasci andare   
ti dico il nome del locale >>

<< Io ti lascio andare e tu mi dai nome ed indirizzo >>

<< Conosco solo il nome e poche informazioni.... >>

<< Bene all'ora sputa fuori il rospo...... Ah ah ah ah!!! Il rospo... >>

[Oh bello torna in te!!!]

<< Ah, si, mi stavi per dire.... >>

<< Per entrare nel locale....da quanto ho sentito bisogna essere soci...conoscenti oppure bisogna lavorarci all'interno...

<< Oppure??? >>

<< .....Oppure non si entra....Anche ad usare la forza brutta i clienti vengono condotti in delle Panic-rom che gli consente di uscire indisturbati >>

<< C****o!!! >>

[E adesso come facciamo???]

Quest'ultima informazione l'aveva parecchio seccato, erano ormai settimane che stava addosso ha quel bastardo e se non fosse stato per la grana, l'avrebbe già   
fatto fuori in tutti i modi possibili ed inimmaginabili....

<< Avevamo un accordo, quindi..... >>

<< Ohhhh, sì hai ragione, ma adesso sono un pò incazzato "quindi " penso che ti farò fuori lo stesso.... >>

<< No ti prego!!! >>

<< Di, ciao ciao!!! >>

Intanto che si stava alzando da terra per sfoderare la lama ...Sì senti urlare il suo nome da lontano.

<< DEADPOOL!!! >>

<< Sì??? >>

Il tempo di porre quella domanda, girarsi di scatto verso quella voce angelica, la quale figura era oscurata dalla luce dei lampioni alle sue spalle, e sentirsi il veloce poggiarsi di due delicati piedini sul suo viso come una palla demolitrice in piena potenza.  
Non potevano esserci dubbi, quel tocco, quel dolore, quella violenza, potevano essere solo di un essere.

<< Spidey <3 <3 <3 >>

Fu l'unica cosa che riusci a dire mentre volava verso l'abbraccio del muro.

<< Deadpool, che cosa volevi fare a questo povero uomo, che ci fai di nuovo a New York e togliti quel espressione dalla faccia >>

Non vi erano dubbi era il suo adorato ragno di quartiere, probabilmente era colpa della botta subitasi ma guardandolo sempre di più, gli sembrava che avesse un   
alone bianco pieno di brillantini lo stesse avvolgendo .....Era magnifico come sempre e si stava preoccupando per lui, poiché gli aveva rivolto tutte quelle domande!!!

[Dio, che mente malata che hai...]

<< Spidey!!! Sei venuto ha salvarmi!!! >>

Si stacco dal "abbraccio" del muro, che secondo lui era diventato fin troppo intimo per essere uno sconosciuto e corse verso il suo adorato aracnide <3 <3<3 in   
tipico stile rilento.

<< Wade, falla finita!!! >>

Sentirlo chiamare, lo fece entusiasmare al punto di prendere la rincorsa e gettarsi su di lui per abbracciarlo.  
Per fortuna i sensi di ragno sono intervenuti in tempo.  
Sentendo il pericolo Peter schivo l'azione del mercenario con un salto in aria, accompagnato da un deciso calcio, facendolo finire a terra.

<< Ahhh, Spidey....perché il tuo amore per me dev'essere sempre così violento >>

<< Perché credo che ti rispecchi, al meglio >>

<< Uhhhh, non sapevo che ti piacessero queste cose, Bad-boy >>

Sollevò leggermente il corpo, così da potervi appoggiare al fianco il pugno cimentando (secondo lui ) una posizione decisamente sexy.

<< Ed io mi chiedo perché ancora ti parlo....Perché??? >>

<< Perché siamo Best "partner" >>

<< Da quando siamo "'Partner" >>

<< Da quando abbiamo condiviso tutti i nostri momenti più intimi insieme >>

<< Ed io ti continuo pure ha parlare...ma ancora peggio...ti sto addirittura ad ascoltare!!! >>

<< Lo so che per te sono incredibile >>

<< Certo come Hulk.... .>>

<< Ma io delle doti molto grandi delle sue, Bad boy >>

Lo iniziò a fissare con il dubbio del suo abitudinario doppio senso, così per evitare inutili giri di parole, incomprensioni o riferimenti sessuali probabilmente dediti al suo culo; cerco d'ignorarlo e sposto la sua attenzione sui 5 uomini feriti, della quale uno di loro era cosciente, ovviamente sotto shock, (chi non lo sarebbe stato aver incontrato il killer-mercenario) ma visibilmente ferito ed anche in modo grave. Si dirette verso di lui per accertarsi delle sue condizioni e quelle degli altri, poiché se ci fosse stato bisogno avrebbe immediatamente chiamato un ambulanza e nel frattempo avrebbe raccolta qualche informazione su ciò che era accaduto intanto che l'anti-eroe farneticava con le voci nella sua testa (o forse con lui).  
Così Peter si riferì all'uomo "Gorilla"

<< Posso aiutarla..???>>

<< S..sì, grazie >>

<< Mmmh??? Spidey??? >>

<< Venga l'aiuto ha rialzarsi >>

<< Faccia con delicatezza, ho il bracco spezzato. >>

<< D'accordo, e potrebbe intanto spiegarmi cos'è successo qui??? >>

<< ............Spidey............. .>>

[Ti sta ignorando!?!?!?]

<< Cosa...ma ovvio quanto il coniglietto sulla luna, che non lo stia facendo >>

[Ti sta ignorando]

<< No, non lo sta facendo!!! >>

[Io dico di sì]

<< Lo conosco, perciò sono certo che non lo stia facendo, vero Spidey!?!?!? >>

[Ed è perché lo conosciamo che te lo dico]

<< Perché mai dovrebbe farlo, dopo tutto siamo compagni di battaglia, ci guardiamo le spalle a vicenda.....anche se ne approfitto sempre per guardagli il culo.....e   
abbiamo fiducia l'uno nell'altro...e lo usata nel fallito tentativo di ucciderlo.....ma.... >>

[Il tizio che hai pestato....lo sta toccando...]

All'ora smise di parlare e si accorse della situazione, il bastardo che aveva per così dire "Risparmiato" si era decisamente avvicinato troppo al suo aracnide.  
Si rimise in piedi, si tolse un po di polvere da addosso e premette il pulsante per il teletrasporto della sua cintura.  
Così da potersi ritrovare alle spalle del suo amato ragno.

Senza dire niente, agendo soltanto; mise il suo braccio sinistro intorno alla vita del ragazzo tirandolo verso di sé con forza, e con il piede destro diede un calcio al bastardo davanti a lui gettandolo a terra intanto che prendeva una delle sue pistole dal cinturino munita di potenti stordenti (Che erano per qualcun'altro ma per il momento/caso andavano bene lo stesso) sparandogli al petto, più precisamente al cuore o tento di prenderlo, almeno da portelo vedere andare in botta il più velocemente possibile, ed in quel momento, il suo sguardo per quanto fosse coperto, trasfigurava un innato desiderio di morte.

Ad azione compiuta, fece cadere di mano la pistola al suolo. Avendo il braccio libero potete finire l'abbraccio stringendolo anche al petto, poggiando delicatamente la sua testa sul collo del giovane...provocandogli un profonda ma piacevole scossa lungo la sua spina. Erano in momenti come questi che prendeva conoscenza delle loro differenze : la stazza, la forza, gli ideali e l'autocontrollo....  
Prese un respiro profondo, intrinseco del odore del altro, che possedeva un effetto calmante su di lui, stringendosi sempre di più al suo corpo....così da eliminare qualsiasi traccia di distanza tra di loro.....non poteva farci niente era più forte di lui, forse era stupido, quasi impulsivo, istintivo ma non riusciva a sopportare la vista ne il pensiero di un altro uomo che poggiava le sue luridi mani su di Spidey, già tollerava appena la Rossa e Bionda che ogni tanto gli giravano attorno....ma un uomo non lo avrebbe tollerato in nessun modo.  
Potevano dire o fare quello che volevano ma lui era suo.....

<< Deadpool !?!?!? >>

Ogni suo più piccolo particolare gli apparteneva: la sua lingua canterina, la sua spicata parlantina, la sfrontatezza del pericolo che più di una volta l'aveva avvicinato ad un viaggio di sola andata alla quale il mercenario non avrebbe potuto partecipare o raggiungere...

<< Deadpoo che ti succede??? >>

Peter era rimasto shockato dall'azione del uomo, che non nè comprendeva la motivazione, (come al solito) ma vederlo agire in quella maniera l'aveva fatto preoccupare...che non si sentisse bene oppure gli avevano fatto qualcosa e lui non se n'era accorto....per mostrargli così apertamente un lato così vulnerabile....

Invece per Wade...

Ultimamente si era fatto sempre più difficile trattenere il suo senso possessivo verso il "compagno", sopratutto per l'insicurezze e le paure che ancora riusciva a nascondere dietro alla sua follia ma per quanto ancora ci sarebbe riuscito....  
Quanto, prima di perdere il controllo, per poi violarlo, prendendosi la sua castità e la sua purezza e rimpiazzarle da un intenso piacere carnale, tale da diventarne ossessionati, quanto nel farlo suo. La possibilità di lasciargli gli indelebili segni del suo passaggio sulla sua pelle simili ha cicatrici, lo faceva eccitare da matti....  
In risposta ha quei pensieri incomincio a stuzicargli il naso sul collo, poiché per il momento doveva accontentarsi di quel semplice contatto...

<< Wade....potresti, rispondermi!!!! >>

<< Lo sto già facendo... >>

<< ........Avrei, preferito a voce...... >>

All'ora Deadpool si avvicino il più possibile all'orecchio di Peter, schiacciandolo, forse, un pò con il suo peso, ma non importava al momento.

<< Di solito si preferiscono i fatti.......ma in questo caso se preferisci la mia voce.... >>

<< ........Wade....... .>>

<< Cosa??? >>

<< Potresti staccarti un pochino.... >>

<< Per quale motivo??? >>

In risposta alla sua domanda il corpo di Spidey inizio ad accaldarsi sotto alla sua stretta.  
<< Nessuno in particolare....... >>  
[Bugiardo]  
<< Conccordo.... >>

Gli spostò leggermente il dietro della maschera, quello che bastava affinché potesse scoprire il collo.

<< D...DEADPOOL....!!!... >>

E lì dopo un fugace contato con la lingua gli lascio il marchio dei suoi denti inespresso dal suo morso sulla carne.

<< Wade!!! >>

In reazione del suo gesto il ragazzo si divincolo un po, per poi nascondere un leggero gemito.

<< Sì, Bad-Boy...??? >>

Respirando eccitato dietro all'orecchio dell'altro

<< Si..si può sapere che ti prende??? >>

<< Niente avevo solo voglia di assaggiarti >>

<< Assaggiarmi??? >>

<< Sì e hai davvero un buon sapore >>

<< Ahhhhh, ha volte non ti capisco.... >>

<< Se è per questo neanch'io..........mi capisco >>

Disse poggiando la sua fronte sulla testa dell' altro.

<< Spidey....io..... >>

[WOoooo, WOooooo, Aspetta ti sembra questo il momento!!!]

<< I..iii..io.... avrei bisogno del tuo aiuto>>

[Per dirgli ciò che senti....o per riuscire a trattenerti???]

<< Ci sto, va bene >>

Il mercenario spalanco gli occhi stupito.....incredulo, confuso e allo stesso tempo spaventato da ciò che avesse compreso il ragno

<< Non ti ho detto ancora niente >>

<< Non importa, se me l'ho chiedi vuol dire che è importante e per giunta oggi....sei....."particolare" più del dovuto..... >>

<< Sei pazzo ad accettare così le proposte >>

<< No.....lo sarei solo ascoltandoti >>

<< Ahh ah ah aha sei proprio...... >>

[La persona che amiamo....]

<< Ma prima!!! >>

<< Mmh??? >>

<< Togli la tua mano dal mio sedere!!! >>

[Sul serio???]

<< Mai stato in vita mia >>

<< WADE >>

<< Aspetta e se ti dicessi che hai appena accettato di entrare in uno spogliarello clandestino??? Credo che preferiresti la Tastata!?!?!?! >>

<< Wade!!! >>

<< Sì??? >>

<< IO ti ammazzo!!! >>

<< Anch'io ti adoro!!! >>


End file.
